<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阿吽-毕业旅行 by Belindakrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803859">阿吽-毕业旅行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr'>Belindakrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>阿吽-毕业旅行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从他们认识以来，似乎每一天都是在对方的陪伴下度过的。岩泉一和及川彻，正如所谓阿吽的呼吸一样，他们互相占据对方生命中举足轻重、无法分割的一部分。无论意识到或是没有意识到，事实就是如此。</p><p>他们紧密相连的生活，随着高中的毕业，无可避免地被拉远了距离。从幼时无忧无虑、听凭自己想法行事，到稍微懂得了一些道理背起书包进入国小，再到一起进入北川第一、一起进入青叶城西，他们总是在一起。大学不同于之前，成年人会面对更加广阔的天地，无论愿意或不愿意，准备充足还是不充足，时间将他们推向了“一起”的终点，曾经的路只有一条，而现在眼前的路有很多条，他们也都明白，他们注定会选择不同的路。</p><p> </p><p>旅行的最后一站是温泉。</p><p>站在旅店的门前，及川觉得时间过得真是太快了，以至于他突然想起计划一开始时的样子。</p><p>他提出“来一场毕业旅行吧”的时候，岩泉很爽快地同意了。他们在自动贩卖机前汇合，根据猜拳的结果，这次是岩泉掏钱。</p><p>“蛋白质饮料~小岩，谢啦。”</p><p>岩泉伸出手指，在蛋白质饮料的按键上戳了两次。在两次哐当声后，他蹲下身，从出物口掏出两瓶饮料，将其中一瓶扔向站在教学楼门口的自己。</p><p>“所以呢，”岩泉说，“你打算怎么告诉花卷和松川他们？”他拧开瓶盖，一边喝着一遍侧着眼看着他。及川并没有向他一样一拿到就喝，而是盯着瓶身，在想很久之后的事情。</p><p>“嗯……你有没有特别想去的地方？”在岩泉快要喝完的时候，他开了口。他没有去回答岩泉的问题，而是将话题一下子拉远了。岩泉把空了的塑料瓶扔进一旁的垃圾桶内，忽然发现天色已经暗下来了。和训练结束时的黑天不同，傍晚的氛围是橘红色的，还能够看到天边大片大片的云，云和天空一起被染成了橘色，天空广阔，云则是拖着迤逦的尾巴，尾巴的末端淡入天空。看到的学生大多是准备离校的，现在的时间微妙地位于社团活动开始之后的一段时间，似乎能够听到体育场里球碰撞的声音。岩泉把手揣进外套的兜里，说：“还没有告诉花卷和松川他们吧，到时候一起讨论。你呢？提出计划的时候，应该已经有准备了吧。可别告诉我这也是你的一时兴起。”</p><p>“怎么会怎么会，小岩可不要以为我会和你一样啊。”他摆摆手，手里的饮料还剩下小半瓶，随着动作发出细微的响声，“我当然是有准备的啦，不过如果全都由我决定的话，那不就和之前的小飞雄一样了嘛。”</p><p>岩泉无意识地撅起嘴，率先迈出了学校的大门。他说：“那就直接和他们一起商量吧，用line很方便的。”</p><p>之后一切都进行得很顺利。他们在日历上画出了所有人的空闲时间，发现重合的部分相当长又在预定的酒店附近搜索到了体育馆、很不错的甜品店等等等等，高中的生活能够被画上一个相当完美的句号，他们可以很高兴地告别，踏上各自的路。或许在很多年后，他们会再次在某个路口相遇，想起最后的旅行，还会满足又怀念，然后一起干杯，痛快地喝下一大杯啤酒。</p><p>现在的他们还不到成年的年龄，只能在烤肉店端起大麦茶的杯子，一起碰杯，然后说，为了未来干杯！而每个人的未来是什么，他们还来不及说，就被烤肉填满了嘴。</p><p>距离旅行结束还有不到两天。及川抬头看过去，松川正在和老板娘交谈，花卷在看手机，岩泉在搬行李，而他在发呆。他小跑到岩泉身边，和他一起把行李拖进去。松川正好办完手续，向他们扬了扬手中的温泉券，说：“还有两个小时就可以去了。”</p><p>“那正好，”岩泉把行李按照住房分好，“休息一下，然后我们在门口碰头？”</p><p>花卷抬头，比了一个OK的手势，和松川按照指示标前进，很快就消失在了拐角处。岩泉用胳膊肘杵了杵及川：“到房间里再发呆。”及川愣了下，又很快反应过来，拖着行李箱跟上同伴的脚步。</p><p>房间不算大，及川哼着歌收拾东西，岩泉在一旁铺床，好在他们的行李不多，铺好床之后也空出了窗户边的一片地。不是熟悉的调子，岩泉想，他肯定这是及川之前没有哼过的，但是又并不是很陌生，好像不久之前刚刚听到过。于是他开口，问道：“你哼的是什么歌，以前没听你哼过。”</p><p>及川从卫生间探出头，说：“就是之前小卷买泡芙的那家甜品店的广告音啦，小岩你这么快就忘记了，难怪打球的时候不愿意用暗号。”</p><p>“喂，”岩泉坐在地上，两个人的床已经铺好了，“和你的传球不需要暗号我就能明白，少说废话，你这混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>或许是时间的原因，抑或许只是运气，温泉的汤池只有他们四个人。已经是晚上的八点钟，天色变黑，带着白日的热气也少了很多。花卷趴在池边，说：“按理来说，泡完温泉应该去喝啤酒的。”</p><p>“但是我们之中没有人到了年龄，所以也不会有人卖给我们。”松川从善如流。</p><p>“说起来啊，”及川毫不客气地跨进汤池，坐下时带起一片水花，“你们回去以后的打算呢，升学还是怎么样？”</p><p>岩泉被水花溅了一脸，即便猜到及川会故意这样，他还是没能完全躲开。他同样毫不客气地给了及川一拳，却因为水的阻力而减轻了不少力度，以至于及川问：“晚上没有吃饱吗，小岩？我懂的哦，现在运动量减少了，再向之前吃那么多，就要发胖、耍不了帅，更没有女孩子会注意你了。”</p><p>“喂，”岩泉站起身，“你想头被按进水里吗？”</p><p>花卷：“他超想的。”</p><p>及川迅速坐到松川旁边，动作带起水声一片。松川把跑偏的话题带回来：“打算啊……还没想好，反正是升学吧。”</p><p>岩泉也在思考这个问题，他首先想的是及川。那个排球呆子，他想，终于要如愿以偿了啊。从很久之前，他就在及川的卧室里看到了相当多的资料。那他自己呢？岩泉不那么确定，他很难像及川一样坚定地做出选择。</p><p>不过是思考的一会儿，另外三个人已经开始互相泼水大赛了。很遗憾，他没能听到及川的答案，还是和之前一样，不管可能性多高，都是他自己的推断。思绪再次被泼到脸上的水打断，他抬头看去，松川和花卷一齐指了指及川。</p><p>这个混蛋。岩泉咬牙，加入了混乱的泼水大战，将关于“及川”和“未来”的一些模模糊糊的东西暂且抛到了脑后。</p><p>无论是排球还是简单幼稚如互相泼水，热闹的团体活动总是会让人忘记思考和眼下无关的事，比如岩泉，比如及川。结束的标志是花卷大喊“刚才吃的东西要吐出来了”，岩泉猛地又想到了，春高选拔赛时，输给乌野的那天晚上，花卷同样说了差不多的话。他迅速看向及川，对方只是凑过去，大声问：“小卷吃了什么？”“啊…刚才甜品店买的泡芙，就是广告音很大声的那家。”</p><p>就像是套娃一样，岩泉想。他从汤池中爬出来，目光仍然朝着及川的方向，不是在看及川，而是在透过及川想他自己。及川会去阿根廷，他相当确信这一点，及川会和更多的人组队，和更多的人成为搭档。他突然觉得很火大，但是一时间又不能想出火大的原因，就只是粗声粗气地对及川喊：“喂，走了。”</p><p> </p><p>从汤池出来以后向西走，拐角处再向南折，有三张乒乓球桌和两台自动贩卖机，其中一台挂上了维修中的牌子。依旧是及川请客，伴随着饮料瓶落地的四次哐当声。花卷晃晃手中的塑料瓶，说：“如果以后再来泡温泉的话，应该就会坐在那边的亭子里喝啤酒了吧。”</p><p>松川点头：“是啊，泡完温泉之后，都会这么做的吧。”他靠在乒乓球案子上，握着易拉罐，比划出一个干杯的姿势。岩泉幻想了一下，舔舔嘴唇道：“啤酒啊……那还是再搭配拉面之类的比较好啊。”</p><p>“我觉得还是烧鸟更适合。”</p><p>“啊，我是毛豆派。”</p><p>“……我饿了。”</p><p>松川摸了摸肚子，深以为然：“花卷这么一说，我也觉得可以再吃点东西。”</p><p>及川眼神一亮，从一旁拿过乒乓球拍，说：“打一局，输了的人请客，我记得旁边就有一家居酒屋。”</p><p>“你会打乒乓球？”</p><p>“没怎么试过，不过这对及川先生而言，不过是小菜一碟嘛！”</p><p>“可以，”松川把浴衣的袖子挽起，站到岩泉身边，“我和岩泉一组。”</p><p>及川不满，花卷放下手机，揽住及川的肩膀：“我很信任你哦，队长。”然后凑到他耳边，小声说：“如果可以的话，输了我不想掏钱。”</p><p>很好。及川彻，目标是成为日本代表（排球），现在在乒乓球桌前，彻底被点燃了斗志。他不紧不慢地好好把袖子挽上，伸出球拍指向对面的松川和岩泉，再次加码：“再增加一点难度如何？接球的时候要说出对方的一个优点才算数。我来发球。”</p><p>“这有点太难了吧，”岩泉皱眉，“要是接你的发球，我肯定拿不到分啊。”</p><p>“是啊，”松川接茬，“我觉得王牌说得很对。”</p><p>及川哼哼，冷笑着发出第一球，目标正对岩泉。岩泉相当不擅长乒乓球，这点及川非常清楚。他很早之前就发现，在这类显得有些小的方面上，岩泉并不能应对得很出色。也正如他所预料的那样，岩泉确实手忙脚乱，但也还是接住了，勉勉强强把球打了回去，并且在球碰到拍面时，他说：“及川…很可靠。”</p><p>很可靠。及川愣住了，不是可靠，是很可靠，而且还是从小岩嘴里说出来的。虽然对方的嘴因为这个而撅了起来，但是他还是说了出来，还添加了一个程度副词。好像从球发出去以后，有些事情就不受及川先生控制了，他想，以至于松川把球打过来时，他一动不动地让乒乓球从他的球拍旁边飞过。</p><p>“一分！”岩泉大喊，他很兴奋，或许是因为得到了第一分，也可能是因为及川没有接到球。</p><p>花卷拍了拍及川，让他回神。真是的，回神后，及川想，小岩只是说了事实而已嘛，怎么就呆住了呢！及川抿唇，发出了第二球。从第二球之后，及川就能相当坦然地接受来自岩泉以及松川花卷的表扬了。一瞬间，他脑海中划过一个念头，如果是松川或是花卷第一个说出了他的优点，他还会那样吗？不过他很快就否定了这个想法——因为小岩从来都很恶劣啦，所以这样直白地说出好话，才会让人震惊呢。</p><p>肯定是这样的。这么想着，及川击球过去，说：“小岩很有男子气概哦。”</p><p>球仍然击给了岩泉，岩泉大力挥拍：“相当努力。”花卷没能接住这一球，乒乓球打到墙壁上，发出一声闷响，宣告比赛结束。</p><p>松川解下袖子，去自动贩卖机买水，及川坐在一旁的长椅上，用脚去骚扰收拾残局的岩泉。</p><p>“可恶…竟然输给小岩了。”</p><p>“明明每次都是我赢吧？”岩泉把球拍和球放回原位，松开挽起的袖子。</p><p>“说起来啊，”花卷打开手机看了看时间，“你们不累吗？我突然感觉好累啊。”</p><p>松川把水递给三人，点头复议。</p><p>“那就明天再让及川请客吧，今天就先休息了。”岩泉拧开瓶盖，还没喝到就被及川顺手牵羊拿走了，“……你真是幼稚，垃圾川。”</p><p>“怎么就决定了！”及川喝了一口岩泉拧开的水，“请客的人可是我欸？”</p><p>“所以才不需要问你啊，”岩泉踢了踢及川的鞋，“睡觉了。”</p><p>“那就明天见了。”松川和花卷对着岩泉和被他拉走的及川挥手。</p><p>岩泉以为自己可以很快睡着，但是他没有，尽管他能够感受到困意，却迟迟不能彻底入睡。</p><p>“小岩。”</p><p>在黑暗之中，岩泉听见及川在呼唤他。正是半困不困的状态中，岩泉本来并不想回应他，但是及川持续地小声喊他的名字，让他难以假装自己已经睡着了。他翻过身，冲向及川。及川还保持着撑在被子上的姿势，下一步作势要去掀岩泉的被子。</p><p>“我觉得，现在已经一点半了，及川。”</p><p>“确切来说，是一点四十一分。”及川按亮手机屏幕，将亮度拉到最低，凑到岩泉面前。岩泉眯起眼睛，虽然他还并未睡着、手机屏幕的亮度也是最低，但是和周围相比，屏幕的光亮还是有些刺眼。他把及川的手机关上，抱着被子坐起来。</p><p>“所以呢？你最好给我一个合理的理由。如果我没有记错的话，明天我们还要早起。”</p><p>温泉有着让人身心放松的功能，对于他而言也不例外。岩泉虽然清醒了一些，但比起坐着聊天，他还是更愿意躺在被窝里。</p><p>“我睡不着，小岩，我现在清醒得不得了。我刚才也试着去睡觉，但是尝试了好几种方法，我还是很清醒，甚至比躺下的时候还要清醒。”</p><p>及川以为岩泉会生气，会给他一拳让他好好睡觉，或是起码骂他一句。但是岩泉没有，岩泉只是低着头沉默了一会儿，然后抬起头，对他说：“哦。你要不要喝点什么？外面走廊的自动贩卖机一直开着。”</p><p>一时间，及川有点愣住，不过他很快就从被窝里爬出来，整理了一下身上的衣服，开始在翻找零钱包。</p><p>“不用找了，”岩泉拉开门，穿上拖鞋，“快点过来。”</p><p>及川丢下翻开的包，三两步跟上了岩泉。他们的脚步并不快，在夜里，突然听见走廊上传来木屐的声音并不是什么让人放心的事情，他们两个都明白。岩泉按下了牛奶和乌龙茶的按钮，饮料落下的声音异常清晰。</p><p>“大半夜干聊天太没意思了，”岩泉拧开乌龙茶的瓶盖，“…不过，说不定喝了牛奶以后，你就立刻想睡觉了。”</p><p>现在周围的一切都很清楚。眼睛适应了黑暗的环境，而今晚的月色又很明亮。月光毫不客气地倾泻下来，流进屋里，照亮了窗户那边的一大片空着的地方。</p><p>“月亮真亮啊，小岩，说不定我就是因为月亮太亮了才睡不着的。”及川喝了一口牛奶，然后晃了晃手里半满的瓶子，液体与瓶身碰撞，发出了细小的又清晰的咕噜声。</p><p>“你是小学生吗？”岩泉嘟嚷了一句。话虽如此，他很明白及川为什么睡不着，恐怕比及川自己都还要明白。夏季的夜晚凉爽，房间的窗户开着，有风伴着月光一起溜进来，岩泉感觉自己的指尖有点发凉。他侧头看向及川，对方正低头对着牛奶瓶出神。在月色的衬托下，及川的眼睛显得更亮了几分，而岩泉从中看出了兴奋，犹豫，或许还有些许的不安。他无意识地撅起嘴，抬手抓了抓头发，不知道该开口说什么。</p><p>“我说啊——”<br/>
“我决定还是去海外。”</p><p>两个人同时开口，打破了夜晚的沉默。及川扭头看向岩泉，笑了起来：“这应该算是有默契还是没有默契呢？”</p><p>岩泉捏紧了手里的塑料瓶，瓶身的包装纸发出干涩的声音。“哦，”岩泉张开嘴，在沉默片刻后发出了一声应答，“阿根廷吗？”</p><p>明明是意料之中。在及川给出答案之前，岩泉就已经确定了答案。他们一起长大，他们了解彼此，他们的默契无人能比。但是即便如此，岩泉的嗓子还是不受控制地有些发干。他略显粗暴地拧开瓶盖，灌了一口茶进去，然后，他听见及川轻声说，嗯。</p><p>哦，岩泉想，在切实听到答案前后，内心的感觉还是有差别的。他想皱眉，又觉得没有理由也不应当皱眉，内心当中好像也有不少名为高兴或是喜悦的情绪在飘荡。同样不可忽略的是，他并不是相当情愿地听到这个答案，甚至说，在及川回答之前，或者在他说上一句话之前，他不切实际地设想了别的答案。或许是去东京，抑或是说…好吧，他得承认，他想不到别的答案。及川应当拥有一个相当大的舞台，他应当在人群之中闪闪发亮，他应当得到更多的赞叹。</p><p>及川盯着岩泉的脸，然而后者沉浸在自己的想法之中，并未察觉。同样，及川也大概直到岩泉在想些什么，于是他说：“不愧是小岩啊，一下子就猜到了。”</p><p>岩泉回神，从鼻腔里哼了一声。“你一直就想去阿根廷吧，”他说，“从小到大，从那次看比赛的时候就开始了吧？还有，之前去你家的时候，我好几次看到你查的资料了——可别小瞧我啊。”</p><p>“是、是——”及川抬起手作投降状，将话题引开，“说起来啊，看那场比赛的时候，小岩比我还要激动呢，还拿走了我的签名板。”</p><p>“我们一半一半，而且之后我也又买了一个新的，虽然时机有点晚了就是……不过，这么说来确实，我并没有及川你那么热爱排球。”岩泉把话题从回忆童年引到现在，及川试图扯远的话题，又被拉了回来。他现在的心情很微妙，怎么说，如果谈论一点轻松的话题，是不是会让心情更好呢？这不确定，岩泉只知道，他并没有什么心情去聊那些早已彼此心知肚破、如同摆在桌子上的拉面一样的话题。他需要把自己的情绪抒发出来，他想要直白地让及川明白他在想些什么，而不是依靠默契的“及川认为他在想些什么”。而且，岩泉一再次无意识地撅起嘴，他不认为他们在打排球之外有什么特别好的默契——或许，大概，可能。</p><p>岩泉把剩下一个底儿的瓶子放到身旁，抬头看着月亮。他说，我没有你那样痴迷排球。及川抱着膝盖，轻轻地嗯了一声。他明白，他也明白。默契从来都是相互的，无论承认或是不承认，事实就是这样。</p><p>“那么——”及川的声音轻飘飘，他打趣道，“以后再见面的时候，及川先生还是保持着现在或者更好的身材，而小岩的腹肌就变成一整块的了。”</p><p>岩泉皱眉：“怎么可能，我肯定也是会继续运动的，只不过可能不会像现在的强度那么大了。”</p><p>“不过说老实话，我也很喜欢排球，非常喜欢，”岩泉顿了顿，接着说，“但是喜欢和痴迷还是不同的，就像是爱好和习惯一样。这个比喻或许不够恰当，但是我现在也想不到什么更好的了。我认为我很了解你，同样，我对此也很有自信。所以，在你做出决定之前，我经常就能猜出答案。而这一次，你比我想象的还要坚定，这很好。”</p><p>“这很好。”岩泉重复了一遍，他的嘴又撅起，又抓了抓头发。“你应该有很多的机会，并且抓住最好的那个。不要犹豫，勇往直前，那句话好像多余了，因为不论我说不说，你肯定会这么做。”</p><p>气温更低了一点。风再次吹过他们脚边的时候，岩泉不由得抖了一下。尽管是夏夜，只穿睡衣还是有点单薄了。及川转过头去看他，说：“把窗户关上吧。”</p><p>岩泉摇头，双手撑在身后的榻榻米上，抬头看着月亮。他说：“我不冷，我怎么可能会冷。”他抿了抿唇，觉得应该继续刚才的话，但是又不知道该怎么继续，于是他说：“以后你的球会托给更厉害的人，会和别人成为搭档，会有很多更大更辉煌的成功。怎么说……作为搭档、同伴，我还是会有一点觉得不爽，就一点点。”他侧过身面向及川，伸出手用手指比划了一下，强调那种不爽真的只有很少很少。及川鼓起脸颊，凑过去问：“你难道是在嫉妒吗，小岩？我虽然可以理解，但是这是不行的哦。”</p><p>“闭嘴，听我把话说完。”岩泉黑脸，声音也跟着低了一点。</p><p>不对劲，不对劲。事情似乎要向某种不受控制的方向发展了。及川很确定，他从岩泉的表情、动作甚至语音语调中察觉到了先前就能隐约感受到的、不愿看清的那种感觉。他试图扯开话题，但是他失败了，岩泉一旦下定了决心，就很难改变他的主意。</p><p>“我想了一段时间，如果是松川或是花卷，我绝对不会有这种不爽的感觉。所以一开始，我想可能因为你是个混蛋。”</p><p>“喂！”及川很不满，“太过分了！”</p><p>“确实很过分，但是我还是认为这是原因之一。当然，它占的比重也只有很小的一部分，不顾肯定比刚才的不爽要多不少……说远了。听我说，及川，我非常认真地思考了这个问题，因为我觉得这个感情实在是有点不自然。”</p><p>糟了。及川心想，糟了。现在的走向彻底偏离了，他一直不愿细想的东西马上就要从岩泉的嘴里说出来了，就像…原本贴在桌子下面的明信片，突然被摆到了那碗拉面旁边。及川的手纂成拳头，他开始有一点纠结，叫醒岩泉是否是一个正确的决定。</p><p>“小岩，”及川匆忙制止了岩泉将要继续下去的话，“我突然觉得我有点困了，不如我们…以后再说？”</p><p>不是明天，是以后。以后比明天更加虚无缥缈，更加容易被一次又一次地推到更多的明天。</p><p>然而岩泉根本就不吃这一套。如同及川察觉到他想要说什么一样，岩泉同样明白这一点，所以他说，不，你不困。</p><p>及川有一种被噎住的感觉，他眯起眼睛小声又有点咬牙切齿地说：“小岩，你真是个暴君，怪不得没有什么女孩子喜欢你。”</p><p>“这不重要，或者说，我不在意。”岩泉的嘴又撅起来，不过很快又回到了原来的样子。“听我说，及川，我只是想把我的想法说出来，你不用担心。”他转过身，换成正对着及川的姿势，“我想了很久，大概是从……春高输给乌野的时候开始？或许比这更晚，也可能更早，不过现在已经无所谓了。我想我是喜欢你的，不是作为同伴啊搭档啊发小啊之类的，应该是恋人之类的。”</p><p>及川发现，修剪圆润的指甲在握紧拳头的时候，也会让掌心感受到疼痛。不过岩泉把那层薄且模糊的纸打破之后，他的心里似乎松了一口气一样，紧攥着的拳头又放松了。也不是想象中的那样微妙，他想，而且他也并非毫无准备地听到这些话。某种程度上来说，这也是他的意料之中。二传手当然了解攻手，况且他们还是一起围着排球转了很多年，一起长大。</p><p>他们从未分离，他们一直走的是一条路。…或许，也不是完全相同的路，但是可以肯定的是，他们一直在并肩前行。</p><p>“你先不用回应，”岩泉换了一个更加舒服一点的姿势，“我知道这很突然……怎么说，突然被发小说了告白一样的话，肯定会困扰吧。我其实也不是很确定，这是不是就是喜欢，因为我并没有交往的经历。不过不管怎么说，我是在深思熟虑以后才对你说的，我是很认真的。当然，我也没有指望你回应我。现在不说，可能以后就再也没机会说了。这是旅行的最后一站，回去之后你就要准备去国外了吧，所以你不用担心之后面对我的尴尬。”</p><p>岩泉的语速突然变得很快，让及川找不到说话的时机。“就算以后再次见面，也是几年之后的事情了。虽然可能还是会有点尴尬，不过到那时而言，今天已经是很久之前的事情了，你可以假装或是真的忘记，然后说好久不见什么的。就像拉面上的油豆腐和牛奶面包，不适合一起吃，不过——”</p><p>及川还是打断了岩泉的话。“不过啊，”他的手撑在身前，同样认真地盯着对方，两个人的视线重合，岩泉有点别扭地移开了一下目光，又重新和他对视，“每个人的口味都不一样，总有人会喜欢这样搭配。”</p><p>“你说什么？”岩泉忽然开始有点紧张，他原本的计划是，说完这一大段话之后，两个人在沉默之中睡觉，然后到了白天，坐上飞机，回到宫城。不到二十四小时，在说话之前，岩泉这么想着，尴尬的时间很短。但是及川的回答在他的意料之外，他没有想到及川会这么快回应，还这样让他措手不及。</p><p>“我说，”及川把两个人的饮料放在一起，“我应该也是喜欢小岩你的，而且我同样很认真。”</p><p>岩泉愣住了。从及川说话开始，他的计划就被打乱了，他的思维一起跟着乱了，并且他做不到让自己冷静。在安静的夜里，他听到自己的心跳声大得吓人。他不由得吞咽了一下，再次发问：“你明白你在说什么吗，及川。”</p><p>“托你的福，我现在又明白又清醒。”及川撇嘴，但是还是很认真地盯着岩泉。他舔了舔嘴唇，继续说道：“如果你没有说出来的话，我可能永远也不会提起它。但是既然你说出来了，我就必须要回应。我也有点猝不及防，但是这话绝对不是心血来潮。”</p><p>“我们可以试着去接受这样的搭配，而且也并没有人说过，我和你如同牛奶面包和油豆腐——当然，还是牛奶面包更好吃，我这样认为。”</p><p>好像升温了。岩泉的脑海中突然蹦出这么一句话，紧接着的是及川的手握住他的。及川什么时候把窗户关上了？他这样想，却看到窗户依然开着。哦，这样啊。岩泉在心里点头，张开手指和及川十指相交。</p><p>“那这样的话，要不要kiss一下啊。”</p><p>岩泉突兀地说出这么一句话，话音未落，他就后悔了。一定是太困了，困到神志不清开始说胡话了。他别开眼，试图。“呃……怎么说，我…”</p><p>“好哦。”及川这样说。</p><p>好哦。岩泉的脑海中忽然就只剩下这两个音节，于是他抓过及川的领子，拉向自己，小声说：“我数三二一，我们一起闭眼。”</p><p>“三”</p><p>“二”</p><p>及川在“一”之前，凑过去亲了岩泉。只是很普通的嘴唇和嘴唇相贴又离开，但确确实实地是亲到了。岩泉猝不及防，瞪着眼睛看向及川，然后看着及川的耳朵迅速变得通红。他的脸也一起跟着烧了起来，热得不行。</p><p>牛奶面包或许可以和油豆腐并列第一。</p><p>之后便是长久的沉默，岩泉觉得自己有义务去打破现状，于是他说，睡觉吧，晚安。</p><p>重新躺到被窝里的时候，他们是背对背的姿势。及川闭上眼，却觉得自己比一点多的时候清醒四倍，所以他清晰地听到岩泉说，就算你以后会给很多人托球，但是最熟练、最准确的，只能是托给他的。然后，及川听到自己说，好哦。</p><p>好哦，晚安。</p><p>及川翻过身，心想，小岩真是太狡猾了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>